What Happens on Libra
by Relena for President
Summary: What happens on Libra... stays on Libra? Maybe not so much... One-shot smexy fluffy time!


Relena's fingers trembled as she sifted through the collection of spacesuits hanging in the locker in front of her. She was anxious, not only because she was _not_ looking forward to changing out of her usual outfit – though her blouse and skirt combination was far more fashionable than functional – knowing that few, if any, of these bulky monstrosities would even fit her. She shouldn't be worrying about such inconsequential things right now, though. No, Relena was nervous about having to change out of her clothes, period.

Because she wasn't alone in the locker room. Oh, no.

Heero Yuy was standing just a few feet away, looking through another locker to find a suit for himself.

Just a few lockers down, like they were back in school together. The thought caused a giggle to bubble up in Relena's throat, but she forced it down before she could embarrass herself even more. She and Heero would never have had lockers near one another anyway, their surnames – both false, she noted with some amusement – being at the opposite ends of the alphabet.

And of course, there was no way at St. Gabriel's that they would have found themselves in a situation like _this_. In a co-ed locker room, about to undress in front of one another.

_Well._ Relena admonished herself mentally, feeling her cheeks heat at the thought. _You don't have to change in _front _of him. _She could always keep her back turned. That would be the modest, reasonable thing to do.

Her mother would be horrified if she knew what Relena was doing; and if her father were still alive, he would be enraged. Never mind that they weren't her "real" parents; they had raised Relena as their daughter, and raised her to live her life a certain way. Conduct herself like a lady. They certainly hadn't raised her to be loose with her virtue. Was that what she was doing?

Relena's flush deepened as she finally selected a suit. She hated that she had to get undressed and put this thing on over only her underwear. Who knew where it had been before and who had worn it, and what– _ew._ It was gross, but a gross necessity. She had to put a suit on to leave Libra and get over to Peacemillion. Spacesuits were part of space travel, after all. She would just have to get over it.

So Relena set her selected suit down on the nearest bench and slowly began to unbutton her blouse, keeping her back to Heero. She didn't dare turn around or even risk glancing over her shoulder at him. Because then he might catch her looking at him, and presume that she was trying to catch a glimpse, and Relena would have an awfully difficult time trying to keep her curiosity – never mind her wanton desire – from her face.

Because she wanted him. Because _of course _she did. And she hadn't exactly kept that a secret, although she didn't think Heero knew. Not really. If she were to hazard a guess, she'd say that Heero was probably wondering why Relena seemed so interested in him, especially after he'd threatened to kill her so many times. That was a question Relena had spent several months trying to answer herself. But now that she really knew Heero, the kindhearted, sensitive soul at the heart of the deadly soldier, her fascination with him made perfect sense in her mind. And if she were being perfectly honest with herself, it was more than mere fascination that drove her to Heero's side, time and again.

She loved him.

At first Relena didn't know how she knew… She just did. Even if she had never been in love before, she knew it was love motivating her at every turn. It was a simple fact that she just accepted as truth, like how the Earth was round and the oceans were blue.

She loved Heero Yuy, and she wanted to tell him. Now, while she still had a chance.

Relena took a deep breath, her hands poised over the last button on the bottom of her blouse. Was now really the best time, though? Was she just going to humiliate herself? Would Heero understand her and her reasons, or would he just think she was crazy? And even if he did, would it really matter?

There was a very good chance that they both could die. Tonight.

_I should just say it. _

Relena took in another breath, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. This was silly. What was she so afraid of? She'd already stared death in the face, on more than one occasion.

_I can do this._

Her mind made up, Relena whirled around to face Heero before she could lose her nerve.

Only to find that he was staring right at her.

His eyes widened, and he immediately dropped his gaze to the floor. Relena stared back at him in shock.

Amazing. She'd just taken Heero Yuy by surprise.

Then it dawned on Relena. She'd been undressing… and he'd been staring. _Staring _at her. The thought made her giddy, and more than a little lightheaded.

Relena clutched a hand to her chest, feeling the wild beating of her heart. And then she realized that she had already unbuttoned her blouse, and that her bra was exposed. Her boring, white, couldn't be more basic _blah_ bra, because never in a million years would she have ever expected Heero Yuy to see it.

She turned her face to the side, her cheeks burning furiously. "Heero…"

"I'm sorry," he blurted, and Relena looked up at him in surprise. She didn't think she'd ever heard him utter those two words before. Her mind scrambled to think of one time, but… nope.

"It's okay," she said, only now she was slightly annoyed… annoyed that she hadn't snuck a peak herself. After all, fair was fair.

But Heero was still fully dressed, and he still wasn't looking at her. Relena frowned in his direction, then heaved a sigh.

"Well…" She let her voice trail off as she once again turned her back to Heero. They still had to get undressed, anyway; might as well keep going.

Heero must have come to the same conclusion. He stayed quiet, other than the shuffling sounds coming from his side of the room. Then, damn it all, Relena chanced a quick glance over her shoulder, and saw Heero shrugging out of the gray button-down he'd been wearing, revealing his usual green tank top. Relena didn't know why, but she instantly flushed at the sight of his bare arms and shoulders, even though she'd already seen them countless times. Was it her, or were his muscles a little more defined than the last time she saw him?

Heero dropped his shirt onto the floor, then went utterly still. _Shoot._ He could probably sense Relena's gaze on his back. She quickly turned back around before he could see her looking at him.

Her face continued to flame as her heart thrashed in her chest. She needed to focus. She just needed to finish removing her blouse, then her skirt, then her shoes. Then put on this blasted spacesuit. It should all take her less than a minute. But Relena found herself frozen in place, mindlessly fiddling with the hemline of her shirt.

What was wrong with her?

_You need to tell him, _an annoying voice in the back of her mind reminded her. _Before it's too late. _

Relena's heart was pounding so loudly, she swore she could hear it in her ears, but she took another deep breath for courage, and forced herself to turn around.

"Heero–"

Oh. Oh, God.

He was shirtless.

Heero turned around to meet her gaze, his brows slightly arched. "Hm?"

But Relena's words stuck in her throat as her eyes raked over his exquisitely toned chest and abdomen. _Damn, Heero… _She'd known he was fit, but… she wasn't quite expecting _that._

Relena was staring at him shamelessly, and she wasn't sure there was any coming back from that. But when she finally forced her eyes back up to his, she couldn't detect any annoyance on his part. His face was a mask, much to Relena's frustration. She would have liked to have seen some hint of… something from him.

"What do you want, Relena?" His voice was low, husky, but not rude. And those maddeningly blue eyes of his were focused on Relena like a pair of lasers.

"I, ah…" She shook her head to the side, as if that would recalibrate her brain and allow her to remember how to use words. "I… there's something I need to tell you."

Heero's brows lifted slightly, but he said nothing, waiting for her to continue. Relena took another deep, steadying breath and chanced a few steps toward him.

"What is it?" He spoke at last, taking a few steps back, as if he sensed she was about to say something inflammatory. Oh, there was a good chance Relena's words were about to blow up in her face; she was well aware of that.

Relena just wished he would stop backing up, as if he were afraid she was about to attack him. The irony of him being afraid of _her,_ for a change, was highly amusing. Relena fought the urge to giggle. What she had to say to him was serious.

"Heero," she started again, and finally he stopped moving. Relena came to a stop a few feet in front of him, still leaving him plenty of personal space. She only prayed that he wouldn't run away from her after she'd said what she needed to say.

"I… I just wanted to tell you, in case this is the last time we see each other…"

"It won't be," Heero said firmly. The determination in his voice took her aback. "I'm not going to die. Neither are you."

"B-but…" Once again Relena found herself stammering, struggling to find her words. "I thought… I thought you were planning to die."

"Not if I can help it," Heero murmured. Suddenly, Relena was beside herself with relief and… something else. Her heart was beating wildly again; she felt like it could burst out of her chest. "After this, there's still going to be a lot of work that needs to be done. People are going to be depending on you."

And then Heero took a step closer to her, and reached up a hand to her face, and Relena thought she might die then and there as his hand brushed her cheek, then gently pushed back a loose strand of her hair.

"And I'll be there to protect you," he added, the warmth in his voice wrapping around Relena like a blanket.

She blinked at him, her mind a total blank. All she knew was that she was mere seconds from melting into the floor.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Heero murmured, his eyes still holding hers hostage.

Relena could feel the flush in her cheeps deepen. "I… just wanted to tell you that… I was hoping that you weren't planning to die. I certainly don't want you to."

Heero nodded, and Relena wondered if he didn't see right through her. It turned out making a love confession was a lot harder than she thought it would be, but she was hoping that somehow, Heero still knew.

His eyes narrowed. "It's a possibility, but… I'd like to live long enough to see the peaceful new world you're going to help create."

"You'd better," Relena said, smiling up at him. She took a chance and reached for his hand, which was still outstretched, threading her fingers through his. "I wouldn't want to live in it without you."

"You'd be fine," Heero said, and Relena huffed.

"No, I would not," she said hotly.

Heero smiled at her in a way Relena had never seen him smile before. She'd seen him smirk, on very rare occasions; she'd seen him not frown, for a few seconds at a time. But she'd never seen him fully smile. This smile reached his eyes, which were softer than Relena had ever seen before, either.

"I know you would be," he said gruffly, "so stop arguing with me."

Relena opened her mouth to protest, but she didn't have a chance. Heero's mouth plowed into hers, his hand hooking the back of her head as he crushed their lips together. Relena struggled to keep her footing as her knees buckled, and Heero's other hand came up to rest on her lower back, drawing her closer to him. At last, Relena managed to grasp onto Heero's shoulders, and it was almost as if they were dancing. And once Heero's tongue slipped past Relena's lips, they were doing a dance, of sorts– but it was just their tongues, swirling together in slow, rhythmic circles.

They were both breathing hard when they broke apart. Heero released Relena, reaching up to rake a hand through his hair.

"We should get going," he said flatly, and Relena's heart sank at his words and his emotionless tone of voice.

"Right." She dropped her hands to her sides, reluctantly, and nodded.

But otherwise, neither of them moved. They seemed to be locked in their own private staring contest, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

It seemed Heero was just as stubborn as Relena was, as he continued to stare her down, his blue eyes blazing at her. They were at an utter standstill. Relena blew out a frustrated breath, willing Heero to do something, anything. She really didn't want to be the one to walk away.

Thankfully, after what felt like an eternity, Heero took a step forward. Relena's heart started doing somersaults in her chest as Heero's hands reached for her shirt.

_Oh. My. God._

And then… he started buttoning her blouse back up, from the top down. Relena's eyes flew open so wide, she swore they were about to bulge out of her head.

"Heero… what are you doing?"

"Covering you up," he said simply, as if that were the most logical thing in the world.

"But… we have to change anyway," she reminded him.

Relena watched as his eyes jerked wide, and his hands froze just inches from her breasts.

"Ah… Right."

And then, to Relena's utter delight, Heero's cheeks turned pink.

Relena smiled up at him and reached a hand up to his face. She couldn't help herself.

"Maybe… you could help me?" she asked softly.

Heero's face went from pink to beet red. "I…"

Relena sighed. "Never mind. I'll do it myself." She brought her hands up to her blouse and began deftly unbuttoning the buttons that Heero had just refastened, and wasted no time pushing the blouse off her shoulders. Heero's eyes were bulging, and Relena was starting to think that maybe her boring old bra wasn't so boring, after all.

Heero's eyes were glued to her chest, and Relena couldn't help but feel a little smug about it. Finally, she had his attention the way she'd always wanted it, although that kiss hadn't been too bad either.

Who was she kidding? That kiss had nearly obliterated her.

Now Heero was dragging his eyes over the rest of her body, his brows knit together in concentration, as if he were trying to decide which barrier should be removed next.

Relena decided for him, reaching behind her to unzip her skirt. This wouldn't be so bad, facing him like this, she told herself. It would be just like wearing a bathing suit… only most of her bathing suits were much cuter, and way more flattering than the matronly lingerie set she'd decided to wear today, of all days.

_Of all damn days!_

She could only hope Heero wouldn't mind, though. From the way he was staring at her, his jaw slightly slack, he didn't seem to mind one bit.

Relena kicked off her shoes before slipping off her skirt, because she wasn't about to stand half-naked before Heero wearing those goddamned brown loafers. What was she thinking when she bought those? That they were practical and comfortable? Ugh. She wished she'd worn her school shoes instead; at least they were Mary Janes, and those were always in style, and…

Heero wasn't looking at her shoes, though, or at her now bare feet. He was staring unabashedly at her chest, before his gaze flicked down to her bare torso, and then her… nether regions, then her legs, and then back up again.

Relena clasped her hands behind her back and tilted her face to the side, waiting for Heero to say something. But he seemed to have forgotten how to form words, too.

"Heero?"

He still said nothing, just continued to stare at her. Relena would have given anything to know what he was thinking. Maybe she should just do something, but she wasn't sure what to do. So she just turned her face away from him and mumbled, "It's, um… your turn."

Somehow, her simple words seemed to spur Heero into action. Relena watched, transfixed, as he unfastened his belt and pulled it through the loops, then dropped it onto the floor. And then he was unbuttoning his pants, and then unzipping them, and then yanking them down far more quickly than Relena had removed her own clothes.

Now, it was Relena's turn to stare. She was completely awestruck at the sight of a shirtless Heero, now wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs that did little to hide his… well, she'd learned all about this in health class. From the looks of it… he was excited.

Relena felt a wave of heat rush up from her center to her face and back down again, like wildfire. She knew she should look away and pretend she hadn't seen, but… She just couldn't. So instead she just continued to gape stupidly at Heero, once again waiting for him to do something.

He moved closer to her, and Relena noticed then that she was shaking all over.

"You… you're beautiful," Heero breathed.

Those weren't words Relena was expecting to hear. "You really think so?"

Heero didn't answer her, just grabbed her by the waist and slanted his mouth over hers. Relena surrendered herself to him, parting her lips to grant him more access. She relished the feeling of his tongue encircling hers, and the feel of their mostly bare skin touching in places they had never touched before. Their bodies were flush up against each other, and sure enough, Relena didn't need to have finished studying sex ed. to know exactly what Heero's body was doing. The evidence of his arousal was hard up against her thigh.

By the time they broke apart again, Relena was dizzy and practically swaying in Heero's arms, but he gripped her tightly in place. She blinked her eyes open to find Heero's face still close to hers, his own eyes hazy.

"Relena…" he murmured. "Do you… want me to keep going?"

She nodded again, without even thinking about it. If whatever he was about to do felt as good as everything they had done so far… how could they not keep going? Relena couldn't imagine anything feeling better than this. She wanted to sign up for a lifetime of _this._

Relena's thoughts dissipated as Heero kissed her again, slowly and methodically. He seemed to be enjoying exploring her mouth with his, and Relena was all too happy to let him. He broke their kiss, only to plant more soft, wet kisses along her jawline, then down her neck, and onto her collarbone, gently pushing back her bra strap to reveal more skin, which he immediately began kissing, licking and sucking. Relena's eyes fluttered closed as Heero continued trailing kisses down to her chest, and she thought she was going to lose her mind as he kept up this torturous pattern he'd devised of _kiss, lick, suck_. She almost wanted to yell at him to stop it, before she fell apart in front of him. What was he doing to her? Did he have any idea?

His lips paused when they reached the tops of her breasts; the bra she'd chosen only showed the barest hint of cleavage, which now Relena was grateful for because she wasn't sure how her body was going to react once Heero discovered… the rest of her. He raised questioning eyes up to hers.

"Do you… want me to…"

"Uh-huh." Relena answered him immediately. Once again, her body seemed to be dictating all of her responses.

Her answer seemed to be enough for Heero. He kissed the top of one breast, then the other, before pushing the fabric back on one side until her left breast sprang free of its binding. Relena gasped as he closed his mouth around her nipple, which he began to kiss, lick and suck with a vengeance, until Relena felt like she was going to explode.

She cried his name, but he didn't stop, just moved over to the other breast, which he also wriggled free without bothering to unclasp her bra. Relena didn't bother pointing out how impractical this was; she was too busy enjoying the feeling of Heero's lips and tongue caressing her delicate areola. If that wasn't enough, Heero's hands drifted down to her hips, his fingers slipping beneath the band of her panties. Before Relena could get any words out, he was pulling the fabric down past her hips.

"Heero!" she gasped, and he immediately jerked his head up.

"Is this okay?"

It really was, but Relena felt terrified all of a sudden. Maybe it was at the thought that he was about to see her completely naked.

She nodded to reassure him, then confessed, "I'm sorry… I've just never done this before."

"Neither have I."

"Really?" Relena could feel her own eyes widen. "Because you're really good at this."

Heero laughed, his breath tickling her stomach. "I'm just trying to read you, Relena. If you don't like what I'm doing, just tell me."

"Oh, no, it's great," she said, then immediately wanted to smack herself. Great? That was the best she could come up with?

Heero just smiled up at her, then resumed tugging her panties down until they were around her ankles.

Well. That was it, then.

Relena stepped out of her underwear as gracefully as she could. Heero was already back on his feet, bringing his hands around her back to unclasp her bra, dropping it onto the floor unceremoniously.

And then he stepped back, his gaze sweeping over her. He frowned, and Relena's heart felt like it stopped beating. Why was he looking at her like that?

"Goddamnit, Relena." Heero raked a hand through his hair before muttering another curse under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Her hands shot up to cover her chest, although that only left the rest of her exposed. Did he not find her attractive all of a sudden? Did she look weird naked? Maybe she did, but never realized. All she knew was that he seemed upset, all of a sudden, and she'd give anything to go back to where they were just a few seconds ago.

Heero's face had darkened. "I should have killed you when I had the chance," he muttered.

Relena gaped at him. He had better be kidding; if he wasn't, Relena might have to kill _him_. But then she'd never known Heero to make a joke.

She let out a huff and planted her hands at her hips, no longer caring about exposing everything to him. He'd already seen her, anyway.

"I've given you plenty of opportunities to do so, you know," she said hotly.

"I know." Heero looked back up at her, his eyes gleaming. And then he pulled her back into his arms, kissing her with more force than she had expected. Relena gripped Heero's shoulders tightly, and he hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his torso, and before she knew it, he was pressing her up against the row of lockers.

Relena busied herself trying to pull Heero's boxers down, but that proved difficult to do while he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. But she wasn't about to let him get the best of her; no way.

Their lips parted, and Relena hissed, "I need you now, Heero."

He smirked at her. "Is that right?"

She was about to smack the arrogant look right off his face. "Take those off," she commanded him.

"Why don't you," he shot back.

Relena huffed. He was just about as bossy as she was. Which was a major turn-on.

"I asked you first," she purred, turning her attention to his jawline, where she began feathering kisses, trying to be as tantalizing as he'd been to her. She continued to trail kisses along his neck. Her ministrations elicited a low growl from his throat.

"You want it so badly, you do it."

Relena pulled back, her eyes snapping up to his. "Now who started all this?"

"You did," Heero said huskily. Relena was about to retort, but she went utterly still when she felt his fingers brushing against her thigh. "Spread your legs," he commanded her.

"They're, um... spread," she whimpered.

"More," he said in a tone that left no room for argument.

God, Relena was already practically spread eagle where he held her against him; if she tried to move any more, she'd fall onto the floor. But then Heero gently set her back on her feet, all while his knee nudged her legs apart. Relena obeyed his unspoken command and shifted to get her legs as far apart as possible, her heart racing all the while.

"What are you going to do, Heero?"

He smirked at her, answering her question by slipping his hand between her legs. He maintained eye contact with her as his fingers began to explore her. Relena squirmed against his touch, and her entire body tensed into a tight ball, although she was more excited than nervous. She inhaled sharply when one of Heero's fingers stroked her entrance.

"Heero?"

His brows lifted, his eyes seemingly seeking her permission. Relena quickly nodded her consent, then closed her eyes.

She willed herself to relax as Heero continued to manipulate her delicate area. She was hyper-aware of even his slightest movement, and her bundle of nerves felt unusually sensitive. But as he worked between her legs, she started to feel damp. Heero sank one finger into the dampness, then another one, then slowly started swirling both fingers inside of her in smooth, gentle strokes. Relena's body instantly responded to these new sensations. Her back arched, and she had to bite her lower lip to keep from screaming. She had no clue what Heero was doing; all she knew was that she wanted…

"More," she moaned, even though she was rapidly losing control of her ability to think, let alone speak. "I need… more."

Heero chuckled, his breath tickling her face, his lips nearly brushing hers as he murmured, "As you wish."

Relena opened her eyes to see Heero lowering himself to his knees. He used his hands to spread her legs further apart as he kissed up the length of one thigh, then turned his attention to the other. He was deliberately teasing her, and Relena almost hated him for it. He smiled up at her wickedly before burying his face between her legs. His lips nipped at her entrance before his tongue began to do the same deadly dance it had already done inside her mouth. Now, he turned his full attention to her _other_ lips, kissing, licking and sucking at her without abandon.

Shivers coursed down Relena's spine, one after the other, and her legs were shaking as if she'd spent hours and hours on the elliptical. Hell, she'd never had this intense of a workout before. It was a struggle to remain standing, but what a sweet struggle it was. Waves of pleasure were washing over her, pulling her out to sea again and again, and there was no use fighting against the force of the current. It was pulling her under, and…

_Oh, no. Oh, God._ She could feel something rushing, all right. But there was no way to stop it.

Heero pulled his face back from her, a look of surprise washing over his features, as he reached up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Relena felt a pang of embarrassment, until he smiled up at her.

"God, you're wet," he said. And then he dove right back in, lapping up her spilled juices like he was dying of thirst.

Relena tried to maintain her composure for a few useless seconds, but when Heero thrust his tongue inside her once again, she shattered against him. Relena cried out again as another wave took her, throwing her head back and narrowly avoiding striking her skull against the lockers.

She fisted her hands in his hair as her thighs tightened around his head, until she found her release in a heady wave of ecstasy. After a moment, she shyly let go of him, and he raised his eyes to look up at her.

"Did you like that?"

Um, was he blind and deaf? Relena found herself nodding again, unable to form coherent sentences.

All she could think of, now, was returning the favor. And she decided that he was going to let her.

Heero had barely risen to his feet before Relena was reaching for the waistband of his boxer briefs. She used both hands to pull them down, and his erect penis sprang free. And that's when Relena stopped in her tracks. It was… much bigger than she had expected, not that she'd known what to expect. But, length and width-wise… she was more than a little intimidated. Somehow… that was supposed to fit inside her? But how? She'd only ever been able to fit a tampon in there, and even that had hurt at first…

Heero must have noticed her gawking at his member. Relena felt his hands grasping her shoulders.

"Relena…" His voice trailed off, and Relena dragged her eyes away from his penis to look back up at his face.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked. "I just... I… um…" Great; now she sounded like an idiot again.

"We can stop if you want to," Heero said hurriedly. "It's okay. We should probably get going, anyway…"

Oh, no; she wasn't letting him get away so easily.

"I don't want to stop," she said, meaning it. But her eyes searched his, unable to see from his face what he really wanted. "Do you?"

"No." And then they were kissing again. Relena couldn't even tell who'd started it, but it didn't matter.

They kissed for several more minutes until Relena finally broke away, determined to make Heero squirm as much as he had made her. She only hoped he would enjoy himself even a fraction of how much she had enjoyed _her_self.

Relena copied Heero's movements from earlier, lowering herself to her knees before him. All the while, Heero's eyes were widening as he watched her. Relena half-expected him to reprimand her for what she was about to do. But why wouldn't he want her to, after what he had done to her?

Now, Relena really didn't know what she was doing, but she had read a few things in women's magazines and romance novels her parents would have never approved of her reading. Even if she hadn't read about these things, though, Relena had a feeling her body would have told her what to do, just as it had been guiding her all along. And so pure instinct continued to guide her as she wrapped a hand around Heero's shaft, and closed her mouth over his tip.

She closed her eyes, and she heard him exhale from above her. And then she began to tease him, in exactly the same way he had teased her. Kiss. Lick. Suck. She repeated the pattern, over and over, although she switched things up a little, placing kisses along his head, taking her time sucking and licking his tip before trailing more kisses down his shaft, then back up again. Heero's breaths started coming out in gasps, which Relena took as encouragement.

"Relena…" He groaned. "Fuck…"

Well, Relena had never heard Heero say _that _word before, but she figured it was a good sign. His hands tangled themselves in her hair, and Relena worked her way back up to his tip. But then Heero pulled on her hair, hard, jerking her head back.

"Ow!" she complained, glaring up at him.

"Sorry," he rasped. "I just… You have to stop."

"But why?" Wasn't she doing as good a job as he was? Relena was confused, and a little hurt.

"Because…" He moaned. "I can't hold out much longer."

"Then don't," Relena said.

Heero opened his eyes slowly, peering down at her. "Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?"

"That you… want to?"

"That depends," Relena quipped. "Are you still gonna kill me?"

Heero huffed a laugh. And then he tucked a finger beneath Relena's chin, gently raising her to her feet.

"No," he breathed, once they were face to face again. Both of his hands dropped to her waist, pulling her up against him. His eyes glinted at her before he closed them, lazily, and leaned closer to press his lips to her throat. He feathered a few kisses there before pulling back, turning languid eyes back up to meet hers.

"I'm going to fuck you."

Relena barely got out a gasp before Heero's mouth closed over hers, and he kissed her more greedily, more violently than he had before. And before Relena's mind could even register what was happening, Heero was hoisting her in the air again, and her legs automatically coiled themselves around his middle. He pushed her up against the lockers again, and Relena shivered as the bare skin of her back pressed up against the cold metal. But she was instantly warmed when Heero's chest pressed against hers, and she cherished the sensation of skin on skin. There was no feeling like it in the world. One of Heero's hands came up to rest behind Relena's head, shielding her from the metal behind her, as his other hand supported her back. And somehow, he guided Relena's legs apart once again, but this time it wasn't one of his fingers touching her.

Relena braced herself for the contact, but also did her best not to tense too much. Her brain was anticipating pain, though she didn't know why. It hadn't hurt when Heero touched her before… not even a little. It's just that his… he was so big, she was actually scared of what that might do to her.

Relena gripped Heero's shoulders tightly, her hands nearly slipping on his slick skin, as he pushed his tip up against her entrance. She winced as she felt a slight pinch at her center, which Heero noticed immediately.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded once.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head.

"You're sure?"

She nodded again, this time more forcefully. And then Heero pulled his face back to look at her. Their foreheads were pressed together, their lips still brushing against each other as Heero took in a deep, shaky breath.

"Okay," he murmured. "Ready?"

Relena bit her lower lip and nodded. And then her mouth flew open, and she gasped as Heero thrust himself inside her.

"Sorry. I'm sorry," he murmured, immediately slowing his movements. Relena just nodded and smiled, trying not to whimper too much as he pulled out of her, then slowly eased himself back in. Her mind was racing to catch up with everything her body was feeling, but it was nearly impossible. Heero continued to move in and out of her with slow, gentle thrusts. And eventually, Relena felt her body starting to relax. In fact, she felt like a ragdoll against him, completely weightless in his arms as he joined them together, over and over again.

Relena was trying not to melt into a complete puddle, but she was already done for. She'd already broken apart with Heero, and there was no going back. Now, all she wanted was for him to feel what she was feeling, but she didn't even know if that was possible.

Could he possibly love her as much as she loved him?

As she felt him moving inside her with such precise, rhythmic motion, the only words that seemed to form in Relena's brain were in time to the thrusts Heero was delivering.

_I love you. I love you. I love you…_

Each thrust brought them closer. Each one felt like another beat of their hearts. Their hearts, joined together as one. One pulse. One beat. One single, desperate, pulsating communication, the only word, the only thought, the only breath they would need for the rest of their lives.

At last, Relena couldn't contain herself any longer. The words flew from her lips like they had wings of their own.

"Heero… I love you," she breathed against his lips. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel his lips turn up into a smile.

"Relena… I…"

And then his words evaporated into a groan, and Relena felt a rush of fluid inside of her. Heero… emptying himself inside of her. It struck her what that meant, exactly, as she gripped his shoulders tightly, and he sagged against her. After a moment, his head drooped down to her chest.

"Relena… Relena…"

He breathed her name like a prayer. Relena smiled as she stroked his hair, smoothing it back from his forehead, where it had matted against his sweat-drenched skin. His hair was even wilder than usual. But then, he had gone completely wild on her, in general. Relena had never expected to see him like this. Never in her most secret dreams…

After a long moment, he lifted his head from between her breasts to look up at her, his eyes heavy-lidded.

"Relena…" His voice was diminished to a raspy breath. "You… didn't have to do that."

"Why not?" she asked, frowning down at him. Did he regret everything they had just done? She certainly hoped not. She was already heartbroken enough at the thought of having to say goodbye to him before he flew off into battle, even if he was going to try to live, after all.

Heero didn't answer her. At least not right away. Instead, he rose to his feet, and pulled Relena into a tight embrace.

After a moment, he murmured into her hair, "You didn't have to take pity on me like that."

Relena pulled back to look at him, shellshocked. "What do you mean? That wasn't what this was!"

But he was smiling at her; smirking slightly. Relena slowly realized that this must be another one of Heero's attempts at a joke. Her lips formed into a scowl. "That's not funny," she scolded.

Heero tightened his grip on her waist. "I just didn't want you to think I wanted to kill myself, or anything like that." His lips curved upward. "I have every reason to live, you know."

"You'd better," Relena retorted. Heero chuckled.

"Before…" he added, suddenly more talkative than Relena was used to. "I was going to suggest that we hold off on… finishing this. Until after the battle."

"But why?" Relena asked, frowning at him.

"So we'd have something to look forward to." Heero reached up and twirled a lock of Relena's hair around his pointer finger. "And I'd have something else to fight for."

Relena laughed. "Oops." After a beat, Heero joined her. She laughed until tears formed in the corners of her eyes, but before she could brush them away, Heero was already dragging his thumb under her lash line.

"Well, then…" Relena lowered her eyes. "What are you fighting for, then?"

Heero's eyes were positively shining. "You," he murmured, leaning closer to brush his lips against hers in the barest of kisses.

"Oh, but I thought you were already fighting for me?" Relena teased, tracing invisible lines down his chest. Heero caught her hand in his, and squeezed it tightly.

"I guess I have more of a reason now…" he said slowly, pausing to bring her hand to his lips.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yeah." Heero released her hand, his eyes glimmering at her. "Because… You're probably pregnant."

Relena's mouth fell open. "No way! I am not! Not from the first time!"

Heero laughed, a deep, rumbling sound that was absolutely delightful to Relena's ears, even if she was furious with him at the moment.

"Heero!" she shrieked. "That's not funny!"

"Sorry," he said, his eyes still shining. "You're probably not pregnant. Don't worry."

"I'm going to try not to, now," Relena muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Heero gave a casual shrug. "If you were… we'd be fine."

"Well, that's good to know," Relena retorted, tipping her head to the side. "So you're not planning on disappearing on me?"

"Of course not." Heero's brows furrowed. "Let me just get through this battle, all right? I'll defeat Zechs… then I'll come find you."

"Promise?" Relena moved forward to rest both of her hands on Heero's shoulders. "You'll come back to me?"

"Of course." He pulled in for another embrace, this one longer than the last. "Now… you need to get your cute butt out of here."

With that, Heero delivered a smack, directly to Relena's bottom. She shrieked and jerked back from him.

"Heero!"

He was smiling at her again. That happy, relaxed smile that she hoped to see appear on his face far more often. "I mean it," he said. "I'm not letting you get caught in the crossfire. Now get dressed."

"Make me," she said, mimicking his bossy attitude from earlier.

Heero arched a brow. "I'd rather make you do the opposite."

"Well…" Relena placed her hands back on his bare chest. "Do we have time?"

"No," Heero groaned, pushing back from her. Relena lowered her hands in disappointment. "We really have to go. We've… lingered too long as it is."

"But I like lingering with you," Relena said, her voice coming out in a slight whine.

Heero chuckled. "I know. I could tell."

Relena's eyes narrowed. "Shut up. You liked it, too."

Heero just laughed again, and turned away from her, scooping his discarded boxers off of the floor. He also located Relena's bra and panties, which he picked up and handed to her. Reluctantly, she pulled them back on. After they were partially dressed, in their underwear at least, both turned to pick up the spacesuits they'd set aside.

Relena hesitated before putting hers on. "Heero?"

"Yeah?" He glanced back at her over his shoulder.

"Remember… what I said earlier," she whispered, feeling a fresh blush scrawl across her cheeks. "I… I meant what I said, you know."

"What?" His eyes were hugging hers, and Relena's flush deepened.

"That I love you," she said, more firmly. "I mean it."

Heero's gaze didn't waver, although his eyes appeared to soften. "I believe you," he said.

Relena smiled, feeling a fresh wave of tears pricking her eyes. She didn't expect him to say it back; she couldn't expect that. There was so much she was still learning about Heero, but she already knew those words would be difficult for him to say. She didn't need any further explanation.

"Well, just do me a favor, and remember that when you're rushing into battle," she said. "That there's someone waiting for you, who wishes that she could fight for you, too."

Heero nodded, his eyes glistening. "You already have, Relena."

And then he walked back over to her, taking her hands in his, gently pulling her toward him.

"I'm going to kiss you again," he told her, "before you put that goddamned suit on."

Relena laughed through her tears, and threw her arms around Heero's neck, and kissed him as fiercely as he kissed her.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

Her heart continued to play the same rhythm as the words resonated in her soul. It was their song. Their beat. Their own silent, secret communication.

"Come back to me, Heero." Relena didn't know if she said the words out loud, or just thought them, as Heero pressed a final kiss to her brow.

* * *

Later, Relena watched as much of the final battle between Heero and Zechs as she could see from the bridge on Peacemillion. She stood between Lady Une and Noin; both women's faces were tight with tension.

Relena tried to focus on the mobile suits flying at each other, clashing over and over again on the big screen before her eyes, but all she could think about were the two pilots inside. Two men who both meant a great deal to her. Heero, her former adversary turned ally and now… lover. And Milliardo, her long-lost brother. The thought of either of them destroying the other was unbearable. But there was a very real possibility that she could lose them both. Both men were formidable with their respective weapons; there was no telling which way this battle would end.

_Please, God,_ she prayed silently. She knew it was unlikely, but she still prayed that God would spare them both.

"Oh, no!" someone gasped from the other side of the room. "Libra… it's falling!"

The rest of the room erupted, people crying out all at once, scrambling to get a better view. Bodies pressed around Relena and the other two women.

"It's gonna strike the Earth!"

Relena's heart felt like it stopped.

If it did… millions of people would die.

Relena squeezed her eyes shut, and her entire life, everything that she could remember, flashed through her mind like a film reel, even though she was not the one in danger at the moment. But the Earth was her home, and she was deeply connected to it and the people whose lives she had tried to save.

Now, it was no longer up to her.

Everyone continued shouting as the chunk of the battleship Libra fell faster and faster.

"Whoa… what's he doing?!"

"Wing Zero… Heero's flying underneath it!"

Relena's eyes flew open. _No. _Of course, Heero would make one last-ditch effort to save everyone. Of course he would. Even if it meant sacrificing himself.

Even though Relena knew it needed to happen, tears flooded her vision, stinging her eyes. She was going to lose him, but he was going to save the world.

The room fell silent as they watched Wing Zero descending, as Heero plunged it down, down, down as fast as he could fly, until he was far beneath the debris from the spaceship. They all continued watching in reverent silence as Heero aimed his Gundam's buster rifle.

He had one shot at this. One chance. They all knew it.

But Relena didn't know if his weapon could emit a blast powerful enough to stop the chunk of spaceship from continuing its deadly hurtle toward Earth. Even that chunk would do serious damage…

Relena's breath caught, and she clutched a hand to her chest as Heero fired his weapon.

"I believe in you, Heero," she whispered, closing her eyes as she repeated the words she'd spoken to him earlier, before they'd parted ways. "I do."

Now, memories of Heero flashed before her vision, her mind lingering on what had just transpired between them on Libra, replaying their final moments together, over and over. She hoped and prayed that he would survive. She hoped with everything she had left.

It was over in almost an instant. The room erupted into shouting again, but this time, there were whoops of joy.

Relena's eyes flew open to see Libra breaking apart into pieces, completely obliterated by the blast from Wing Zero. Her thoughts were still with the pilot inside.

"He did it!" someone shouted. "He fucking did it!"

Relena blinked up at the screen, and watched, heart pounding, as the Wing Zero emerged from the wreckage.

Everyone burst into a loud cheer that seemed to rock the entire ship. People were shouting, laughing, crying, leaping into one another's arms. Relena glanced over to Noin, and saw the sorrow flash in her eyes. Relena reached out and grasped Noin's hand in hers. The other woman turned her face to look at Relena, and gave her a sad smile. Relena squeezed her hand, and Noin squeezed back.

The bridge was a flurry of activity as the ship's crew rushed around, preparing for Wing Zero to dock. Relena remained where she was, watching the mobile suit heading straight for their ship, picturing Heero in the cockpit.

Someone called for Noin and she drifted away, leaving Relena standing alone, staring up at Wing Zero on the screen.

"I'm standing right here, Heero," she murmured, a smile playing on her lips. "Why don't you come and kill me?"

She hoped that he would. Figuratively speaking.

Moments later, the room went wild once again when the man of the hour appeared in the doorway. The young man who had just single-handedly saved the entire world. Every man, woman and child still alive that Christmas Eve owed their very existence to one stoic, dark-haired teenage boy. One Relena would swear her life on, and swear her heart to, forever and ever. In fact, she already had.

Heero was still wearing his spacesuit, but with the helmet removed. He was immediately surrounded by crew members, hugging him and clapping him on the back. He smiled faintly at each person, and Relena could see the exhaustion etched into his features. She stayed where she was, not wanting to join the throng and overwhelm him.

After a moment, his eyes found hers from across the room. His expression softened, and he began making his way over to her. Relena met him halfway, coming to a stop a few feet before him. Heero halted his steps, and they stood facing one another about an arm's length apart.

Relena searched for something to say to Heero that was worthy of the magnitude of what he had just experienced, but couldn't think of anything. Perhaps she should start with "hello." She opened her mouth to speak, but Heero beat her to it.

"I'm sorry," he said. Relena blinked at him.

"Why?"

"I couldn't save him." Heero turned his face to the side.

Relena took another step closer to him. "But you did," she whispered. "You stopped him."

She didn't know if that would be enough to save her brother's soul, but at least he would be absolved of the deaths of millions.

Heero looked up at that, his eyes searching hers. A thousand unspoken words seemed to pass between them. Neither seemed to feel the need to say anything more out loud.

Relena reached her arms out to Heero, and he opened his arms to her. They both stepped forward and into a tight embrace. They held each other for a long moment as life went on around them, but they were lost in a world all their own.

Eventually, word reached them that there was no sign of either Epyon or Zechs Merquise anywhere, as crews were beginning to comb through the debris from Libra. Relena's heart sank at the news. Angry as she was at her brother for the position he'd taken up in the war, she was still hopeful for his survival. Now, her hopes were dashed. She didn't know where Noin had gone, but Relena could only imagine how Milliardo's long-suffering companion must feel. Relena said another prayer for her brother, in case his soul had not yet departed from their mortal plane.

By then, Relena had ensconced herself in an alcove in a quiet corner of the ship, leaving Heero to catch up with his fellow Gundam pilots, who were all back on the Peacemillion. Hopefully he was now getting some much-needed rest. Relena knew she should try to sleep at some point, too, but for now she needed to be alone with her thoughts.

She leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window, staring out at outer space, as she had done countless times before. Usually her thoughts were a whirlwind of questions, but now many of them had been answered. And so Relena just sat in tranquil silence, marveling at the quiet stillness of space, now that all was calm again.

"All is calm," she sang softly to herself. "All is bright."

The past few days had blurred together, and Relena no longer knew what time it was. All she knew was that, at one point, Christmas Eve had turned into Christmas Day.

And what a Christmas it was. What a gift Heero, her Heero, had given all of them.

Relena smiled at her reflection in the glass. She was looking forward to finding a moment alone with Heero later. For now, she was content knowing he was alive, and that he was going to be okay.

Her head snapped up at the sound of movement near the door. Relena's eyes widened as a familiar face greeted her– not Heero, but another dark-haired pilot she also had a long, somewhat complicated history with. She smiled over at Duo as he waved in her direction, his own face breaking into a grin.

"There you are, Princess! Everyone's been wondering where you went off to…"

"Really?" Relena didn't think anyone would notice, figuring they all had enough going on.

"Okay, you got me. Maybe not _everyone_," Duo responded with a chuckle, leaning against the doorjamb with his arms folded across his chest. "I may or may not be referring to a certain someone."

Relena's heart fluttered, but she worked to keep her face a carefully-composed mask. "Oh?" she asked, feigning indifference. "And who might that be?"

Duo snorted. "Like you don't know. Sure, go ahead, play all cute and innocent." He loosened one of his arms to shake a finger in her direction. "I see right through your coy little act, lady."

Relena's brows knit together. "What are you talking about?"

Duo let out another low chuckle. "Please. I know all about your little rendezvous on Libra."

Relena's mouth dropped open before she could hide her surprise. "But… how did you know about that?" Her face flamed. "Heero _told_ you?!"

She leapt up from her window seat, determined to find Heero and give him a piece of her mind. She stormed toward the doorway where Duo stood, then stopped in her tracks when she saw the look he was giving her.

His eyes were wide with shock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Duo waved both his hands in front of him. "I was kidding!"

Relena let this sink in, her heart gradually slowing its maddening pounding to its more regular rhythm.

"Wait…" She frowned at Duo. "So… Heero _didn't _tell you anything, then?"

Duo reached a hand up to scratch the back of his head and chuckled again, his laughter coming out as more of a nervous squeak. "Nah… I was just messin' with ya. I thought it would be funny if you two had done something, though. And, welp…" He smiled sheepishly at Relena. "Guess this confirms it."

Relena placed both her hands on Duo's shoulders, looking him squarely in the eye. "Duo…" she said, her voice slipping into a killing calm. "This conversation never happened. Do you understand me?"

Duo blinked at her. "Uh… Yeah, sure. No worries."

Relena tightened her eyes into a piercing glare. "I mean it," she said more firmly. "We never discussed this. You know nothing."

"You got it, Princess." Duo mimed crossing his heart. "What happens on Libra, stays on Libra."

Relena continued to glare at him for another beat before releasing him. "Good," she said at last.

But then a deep baritone rumbled from behind her.

"You _told_ him?"

* * *

Heero sat across from Relena in the alcove, resting one hand on his bent knee while his other leg dangled over the edge. Relena sat facing him, hugging her knees to her chin.

"Well," he said morosely, "I thought I was done killing after this. Guess I have to add one more to the list..."

Relena sighed, blowing her bangs off her forehead. "I doubt you have to worry about Duo spilling the beans to anyone; not after that look you gave him. At least he seemed to take your threat more seriously than mine," she added.

Heero's brows lifted. "You threatened him?"

Relena shrugged one shoulder. "I wouldn't call it a threat so much as a strongly-worded warning."

Heero snorted at that, and Relena smiled shyly at him.

They sat together in companionable silence for a while, Relena resting her head on her arms as she stared out the window once more. She was exhausted; she couldn't fathom how battered Heero must be feeling. Earlier, her mind was quieted of questions, but now that Heero was sitting mere inches away from her, the questions were starting up again.

After a while, she lifted her head to address him. "Heero…" she started.

He tore his gaze from the window, turning his face in her direction. "Hm?"

Relena flushed under his steady, sifting gaze. "I was wondering… what you were planning to do after this."

"After this?" he echoed, raising his brows slightly. "I don't know. I thought maybe I'd lay low for a while."

Relena nodded; that made sense.

"The Gundams are still a symbol of war," he added, returning his gaze to the window.

"They're a symbol of peace, now," Relena said softly. "Thanks to you."

"Not only me," Heero was quick to add. "But even so… not everyone will see it that way. We have to decide what we're going to do with them… with all mobile suits, in this new era. They have no place in a post-war world."

Relena nodded her agreement. "The new government needs to enforce a true abandonment of arms."

"Why do I get the feeling you'll lead the charge on that?" Heero quipped.

Relena found herself blushing again. "Well… I'll do whatever I can."

"I'll help," Heero said, his eyes glinting. "Behind the scenes."

Relena wondered what that might entail, but she didn't expect he would tell her. "You'll be careful, won't you?"

Heero didn't answer her directly. "The war's not over, Relena. Not just yet. There are still battles to be won." He gave her a sidelong glance. "Your fight is just beginning."

Relena considered his words, and the solemn look he was giving her. "I know," she whispered.

Heero shifted slightly in his seat, his gaze still locked on hers. "Just know… you won't be fighting alone."

Relena felt a smile stretch across her lips. "Thank you."

Heero shook his head to the side, breaking eye contact with her. "You don't have to keep thanking me."

"Well, people are going to, so you might as well get used to it," Relena said pointedly. "What you did tonight, Heero…" Her voice trailed off for a moment, her throat tightening with emotion. "There are no words," she said at last.

Heero just grunted and shifted in his seat again. His discomfort with her praise was obvious.

"It may be difficult for you to lay low…" Relena said quietly. "After all this."

Heero sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. "Yeah. I realize that. I'm hoping I can just disappear somewhere for a while."

"Well…" Relena took a deep breath. "If you need somewhere to stay, you could always hide out in the Sanc Kingdom. There's plenty of room at the Peacecraft castle…"

Heero looked back up at her. "Is that where you'll be?"

Relena flushed. "I mean… some of the time. But I imagine my work will take me all over. Whatever that work ends up being…" She lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "Trying to help put the world back together, somehow."

"If anyone can find a way, it's you," he said.

"That means a lot, coming from you."

Heero smiled at her. "Look who's talking."

Relena's flush deepened. It was the second time he'd said that to her, and it had no less of an impact upon hearing it again. Her heart began to race like it had when he was kissing her earlier. Now, all she wanted was for him to take her in his arms and kiss her like that again.

"Heero…" Relena worked to keep her delivery casual. Carefree. "About… what happened earlier. On Libra."

His head snapped up. "Yeah?"

She lowered her eyes. "I… wouldn't hate it if it were to happen again sometime."

She heard the low rumble of his chuckle. "Is that right? So… you didn't hate it when you were screaming my name?"

Now it was Relena's turn to whip her head up. "Heero!" she gasped.

"Yeah," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Just like that."

Relena gaped at him as he just laughed again. Despite his teasing her, it was good to hear him laughing. If he could manage to laugh after everything he'd endured, Relena knew he was going to be all right.

"Well…" Relena scooted off her side of the window seat. "I'd tell you where to come find me, but I have a feeling you already know…" She tipped her head to the side and smiled at him. "So… until next time, Heero."

She turned her heel to leave, proud of herself for walking away with her head held high, her dignity intact, when she very well could have thrown herself at him. Of course, that was what she'd _wanted_ to do, but she was a woman of principle. And she needed to make sure Heero remembered that.

If he wanted her, he was going to have to come get her.

Relena continued to smile to herself as she made her way to the door. Just a few more steps, and she'd saunter down the hallway… hoping against hope Heero would come after her.

But she was nearly to the doorway, and as far as she could tell, he hadn't moved an inch. Her heart sank slightly. Maybe she was being silly, playing hard to get. She blamed her sleep-deprived brain for making her do something so foolish. She was about to turn back around and tell him she was kidding, when she felt his hand close around her arm.

Before she could say anything, Heero was spinning her around to face him. Relena gazed up at him, no longer able to hide the naked emotion from her face. She knew her heart must be in her eyes.

Heero's hands settled at her waist, as he brought their bodies and faces closer together. "Relena… there was something I wanted to tell you."

"Oh." She blinked rapidly in surprise. "What was that?"

He smiled, his own emotions brimming in his eyes, as he drew her in for an unhurried kiss.

Relena wound her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his hair as he gripped her waist tightly, pressing her up against him. She was happy they were both back in civilian clothes, so she could feel him against her once again.

She wanted the kiss to go on forever, but eventually they broke apart. Relena could only hope that this wasn't Heero's way of saying goodbye.

"Now… what were you actually going to tell me?" she asked him.

He blinked at her. "That was it."

"That?" Relena repeated, arching a single brow. "I don't recall hearing you speak any actual words just then…"

Heero smiled and reached over to ruffle her hair. "Some things… can't be put into words."

"Sure they can," Relena challenged him. "Like, 'I love you.' 'I'm in love with you.' 'I've always been in love with you.'"

Heero chuckled warmly as his fingers continued twisting around a lock of her hair. "I didn't think it needed saying."

"Right." Relena expelled a low breath.

Heero let go of the strand he'd been playing with, much to her disappointment. She loved the feel of his hands in her hair.

"There's more that I have to say to you, but now isn't the time," he said gruffly. "You need to stay focused."

"That's all right." Relena smiled up at him, determined to accept whatever signs of affection he was willing to show her, for now. "We'll just have to catch up some other time." She reached up and tugged playfully at his shirt collar. "Like I said… you know where to find me."

She tilted her face up toward his, parting her lips for another kiss. Heero immediately obliged her, sweeping her into his arms again.

The electricity generated from their heated kisses was enough to power the entire Peacemillion, or so Relena thought. They would have to be enough to sustain her in the coming months, as she embarked on a new path that was as challenging as it was lonely. But knowing that Heero Yuy was somewhere out there, that he was fighting on her behalf, in the shadows and behind the scenes, just as he had promised her… Somehow, that was just enough.

* * *

The next time they had a moment alone, it was all too fleeting. Several months had passed since that fateful day on Libra, and Relena had only seen Heero one other time, that past spring. On her birthday, when he'd disguised himself just to leave her a present on her shuttle. She hadn't been able to catch him in time, which had infuriated her. She was determined to find him, one of these days, and corner him.

Now, at last, she had her chance. They'd actually managed to steal a few minutes together over the past twenty-four hours, but they hadn't been alone long enough to really talk. Not that they had any time to talk now; the colony they were on was about to detonate.

Relena had just made quick arrangements to ride with Quatre on his private shuttle, at Heero's insistence that she get to safety. She heeded his command, although she was frustrated that he couldn't come with them. She knew he had more work to do.

"Take care of yourself," he told her gruffly, standing several feet away from her. Too far away.

"You, too," she replied, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Don't worry about me."

She rolled her eyes at him. Typical.

"You know I'm going to, Heero, so why don't you just let me?"

He smiled at that. "All right, fine. Now get your butt out of here while you still can."

Relena drew in a breath, hesitating. She was hoping Heero would at least kiss her goodbye, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Not in such a dire situation.

_Maybe next time, _she sighed inwardly, knowing that if she didn't hurry, there wouldn't be a next time.

"Then I'd better get going," she said, casting one last, lingering look at Heero before she shuffled off in the opposite direction.

As she brushed past him, she felt his hand snatch her sleeve. And just like last time, he whirled her around so that she faced him.

"Relena… I…" He bent his head, his lips seeking hers.

Oh, but they'd been here before.

Relena lifted her fingers to his lips, stopping him cold.

"Not so fast," she admonished him. Heero froze in place.

"Hm?"

"You owe me," she murmured, her lips mere inches from his. "Round two."

Heero's eyes widened, then softened as he apparently caught her meaning. "As you wish."

This time, as he covered her lips with his, Relena didn't fight him. They kissed briefly but firmly before breaking apart and darting in separate directions.

One day, Relena promised herself, they were going to end up in the same place.

And what happened on Libra wasn't going to stay on Libra. Because Libra didn't even exist anymore. The era of battleships, and battles, was over, at long last. There were no more wars; no more fighting. This was a time for people to come together.

Just as Heero and Relena had, and would continue to do.

Over and over and over again...

THE END

* * *

_A/N: Dear friends, I hope you enjoyed my first-ever lemon! Yes, this is actually the first one I ever wrote, and I was saving it to post during CoL. So, happy early Valentine's Day! _

_Of course, in order to get a lemon out of the way (which has basically opened a Pandora's box for my writing lately; whoopsies), I had to start with the one moment in the series in which I AM CONVINCED that SOMETHING HAPPENED between Heero and Relena behind the scenes that we, the audience, were never privy to. Was it a heartfelt confession? Was it a first kiss? Was it *gasp* sex? Probably not the latter, but there was definitely something that contributed to the lovey-dovey sparkly eyes Heero was giving Relena before he flew off to the final battle. We can debate it forever and ever, but this is my dream scenario version of what happened. Don't me :P _

_If you enjoyed this, please do let me know, or tell me what you think REALLY happened that fateful day on Libra? ;)_

_Hugs & Heero!_

_\- RFP_


End file.
